Camp Rock
by NileyKat
Summary: 4 best friends and 3 brothers
1. Trailer

Trailer

This story is about four best friends and three brother. What will happen when two best friends fight for a guy Demi Monroe and Tiffany Hart are one of Miley Stewart's and Selena Russo's best friends but what happens when Demi Monroe and Tiffany Hart start fighting for Jason Grey? Will that ruin there friendships or will someone find someone else to date?

Miley Stewart has the hugest crush on Jason Grey's brother but she is afraid to tell anyone but what happens when Miley finds out that her best friend Selena Russo will be going to a camp where Selena attended last year and met her true love Shane Grey? Will Miley met her true love Nate Grey? Or will nate met another girl? Tiffany joins Camp Star instead of Camp Rock and that makes her best friend Miley very mad and Miley gets so mad at Tiffany and starts to ignore her? What happens when Jackson Stewart comes in to the picture? Will Tiffany forget about Jason for Jackson? Will best friends reunite? Will Tiffany switch to Camp Rock ? Will Demi enter into one of the camps?

* * *

Rate and Review


	2. Picking the besties up

Sorry for such the long wait

_**Miley's POV**_

I woke up at 9:00. One more hour until sschool starts. I still have to ask my dad about Camp Rock for my best friend Selena Russo. Selena went there last year and started dating one of the Connect Three brothers Shane Gray. I screamed to my dad "DADDY CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING!"

My daddy screamed back at me " SURE ORCOURSE BUD JUST COME DOWNSTAIRS ALREADY TO EAT BREAKFAST!"

I said walking downstairs "Can I go to Camp Rock? And I aint hungry daddy."

"Of course bud but who is going?" He asked very curious

I responded to his curiousness " Well Selena, Demi, Tiffany, and I think thats everybody I know thats going to Camp Rock."

"Then you can go bud" he said "Tomorrow is the last day of school, right bud?"

I told him "Yes, daddy and tommorow I will pa-" I got interuptedby the doorbell ringing I knew who it was so I ran to open it and screamed "SELENA!"

_**Selena's POV**_

I rang my best friend Miley Stewart's doorbell waiting for her to open the door for me. She opened the door and screamed "Selena!" so I screamed "MILEY WHAT'S WRONG!"

She screamed "I AM GOING TO CAMP ROCK!"

I said "Yay now we need to go pick up Tiff and Demz. Let's go!" We got in to the car and I started talking abouit Shane and Miley started daydreaming about Nate -haha- that made me laugh and she just gave me the death glare at me and then then we turned on Connect 3's song "A Little Bit Longer." I could hear Miley singing along. I sighed dreamily when I heard Shane's voice. I have fallen in love with Shane Gray. We were at Demi's house how funny was it that Demi was already outside waiting for us. Well Demi told us she will be going to Camp Rock with us"yay" not she hates Connect 3 bummer right?

_**Demi's POV**_

I was already outside because I was so excited to go to Camp Rock because of Json Grayhow amazing is that. Oh and I forgot to say I am madly in love with Jason Gray but if Tiffany found out or even the gang then they would freak because I am a Connect 3 hater but inside I really love them especially Jason de los Gray brothers. We are al mexicans except Tiffany so whenever we talk spanish. Tiff always says "Me no speakie spanish remember." And then we start to crack up. Well I am in Selena's car and they had the song "Give Love A Try" so I said "Can you please turn that thing off."

While Miley said " Hey Nate Gray is a great singer y yo no lo voy apagar ok ninita"

So I say "Primero no soy ninita ok y segundo yo odio esa banda and you know that Mi"

Miley said looking down " I know and I am sorry its just I love Nate Gray and you know that Dems Forgive me?" so she made a puppy dog face.

So I gave in and said "I forgive you Mi and I know you are in love Nate Gray so I should apologize I am sorry."

Miley forgave me and I jumped in the back seat singing to Lady Gaga's "Pokerface" I just love her music and then Justin Bieber's song "Baby" came on and we all just booed him we hate Justin Bieberso we boo him everytime we hear him. (A/N No offense to all the Bieber fans it's just a story again I am sorry to all the Bieber fans it's just a story so do not get offended Bieber fans)

_**Tiffany's POV**_

Hey the names Tiff one word to explain me would be _sparkles. _I love anything that sparkles and like all the other girls I am rich and I went to find my backpackpack when I heard a car horn I went to get my backpack and I ran to the car and jumped in the back with Demi Torres how fun she hates my Jason Gray how mean right? Well why is she a hater to the Gray brothers. Okay after telling you everything about me I heard someone say my name and I am guessing that must be one of my besties Miley say "Hahaha why do we all hate Justin bieber oh and hahaha Tiff why are you always so slow to get to the car?"

I laugh because she is the funniest friend here and she always makes me smile so I tell them "My dad reserved a bunk for all of us in the same cabin" we were all so excited and screaming. We were all excited.

Please rate and review and this is my first fanfiction sorry and if you want to be in this fanfic just give these detail

Name:

Age:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Description:


End file.
